fontrailefandomcom-20200213-history
Rabilion
The Rabilion, also known as the Silktail, is a particularly large and aggressive species of Rabite that is much rarer than the Common Rabite, but can still often be found with great frequency across several continents. They are universally detested by most; Silktails are menaces to nearby towns when they gather in sufficient numbers. They are most commonly encountered leading a pack of Common Rabites or other, similar Rabites. Silktails are omnivores and are known for their unpleasant disposition, ability to cast limited magic, and their noted tendency to attack larger species of Rabite. They prefer forests; the bigger and older, the better. They are also sometimes found in badlands or dry plains; Silktails are very adaptable, even for Rabites. Silktails are usually a little larger and a little heavier than Common Rabites. They have pink fur and a yellow-furred tail. Silktails, like Common Rabites, have either "up" or "lop" ears, and also have the same tendency for splotches and other alterations in its pattern. Of all the various Rabite subspecies, Silktails are by far the most obviously descended from rabites, both physiologically and mentally. Silktails, unlike Rabites, almost always build their own burrows. They generally seek out caves in sheer cliffs or hillsides for their burrows. They prefer locations wherein the entrance is hidden from prying eyes, such as behind a waterfall or near a pond or lake. Larger Silktails often conceal their lair entrances by moving branches and small plants to the entrance. They often clash with Ebon Rabites for choice lairs; in such encounters the Silktail usually appears to back down, only to wait a few weeks before returning to raid the Ebon Rabite's lair; an attempt that often ends in disaster for the unfortunate Silktail. Silktails are also frequently encountered in dungeons; they prefer prefer locales filled with vegetable life such as lichens or mushrooms. A silktail's nesting chamber usually has a faint odor of chlorine. Silktails are generally solitary and are thus more commonly encountered alone. This is good for several reasons; most notably because Silktails pose a threat to people in groups. One of the few spellcasting Rabites, Silktails possess an innate ability to cast a wide array of relatively minor spells. Whilst none of these are particularly devastating, they almost all have an ability to debilitate those unable to resist them. Courtship amongst Silktails is a coarse and indelicate affair. Once a pair comes to mate however, a strong bond forms between them. Parents take extreme care to teach their young how to use their magic abilities and skills. A mated pair virtually never leaves its young unattended. Once the young are fully grown, the Parents usually drive the young off and continue living together. Silktails attack with little or even no provocation, especially when dealing with creatures passing through their territory. Silktails usually stalk an enemy for a time before attacking, using their magic to pummel an enemy before closing to close range with bite attacks. If multiple Silktails are hunting together, a different one will cast a spell every once and again whilst the rest of the pack surrounds and uses their bite attacks. Human fatalities from silktail attacks are somewhat rare, but most make a note to keep out of the Rabite Forest during the day in early spring. If raised from youth, Silktails can be tamed, and if done, make excellent guard animals. Unfortunately, this takes very careful work, and the consequences for failure are likely to be fairly bad bodily injuries. Silktails that have been trained, however, sell for a great deal of money. Their high intelligence and beautiful pink fur makes them popular, and there's a certain notoriety to be had from having a creature with a reputation like the Silktail's as a pet, so there is actually a booming market for Silktails.